Her Darkening Shadows
by Darkname
Summary: Capella Luca's shadowing past is revealed to Draco after Hogwarts experiences days of thunderstorms mature enough to shake the ground. What will happen between the two? Will others find out?
1. Shadows Lining

Her Darkening Shadows

Her Darkening Shadows

Chapter One: Shadows Lining

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Draco, hence why I am writing on a fan fiction site.

Crack!

Capella woke with a start as yet more thunder rolled over the castle. Once the noise subsided, she could her the snores of Pansy and Daphne in the rooms next to her. Being on the Inquisitorial Squad had its perks.. like her dorm away from the rest of the slytherins (mostly) and being out of the dungeons. _Sleeping in the warmth_ she thought to herself _was a plus._ Across the commons, she knew the boys shared a similar situation.

As the thunder and lighting continued on, Capella wrapped herself up in her duvet and counted. _One..one thousand, two... one thousand, three... one thousand. _Boom. The roar of thunder seemed to shake her whole bed. Capella looked at her watch. The storm was three miles away and she only had five more hours before she could go to breakfast. Snuggling back into her bed, Capella tried to get some sleep. The storms had been bad the past few days, and the circles under her eyes were starting to match the dull black of her hair. Before she could fall back asleep however, there was a bright flash of lightning followed by an even louder roar of thunder less than two seconds later. This sent her into a small fit of tears and shakes magnifying as the storm increased in size and moved closer to the castle, causing ominous shadows to fall on her window after the flashes of lightning. Capella threw herself over on her bed and buried her head in her pillow. She knew the shadows her harmless, but in the state she was in, her paranoia has extremely high and her dresser was casting a man-like shadow on the far wall. Three hours after midnight, the storm was right of Hogwarts, and it sounded enormous. To Capella, it felt as though the walls would cave in from the vibrations, and the walls didn't cave, she would. The girl was petrified, she had moved off her bed and sat against it, clutching her knees and burrying her head in her arms, breaching hysteria.

Capella sat like this for hours, around six, the storm moved away. She sat, barely able to untangle herself, for nearly an hour trying to calm down. She couldn't calm down, but Capella was able to collect herself enough to stand up, and make her way to the bathroom across the hall.

Capella looked at herself in the mirror, what she saw, wasn't pretty. The past few nights she'd had very little sleep, and it showed. Her face looked pale and sunken, shadowed. Under her eyes, two dark bruise like circles took up residence. As she thought of how bad the storms had been, especially last night, tears started welling up again. Capella splashed her face in hopes of removing the tear stains that covered her face in vertical stripes. Make-up couldn't conceal the damage that the storms had done to her. _I look as bad on the outside as I feel on the inside..._ she thought to herself as she unsteadily made her way back to her room. Cautiously, she made her bed and changed into her school uniform, making sure to avoid looking out the window, nor to look at the far wall.

As careful as she was, walking into the great hall was not a good idea. The enchanted sky reflected the torture she went through the night before with dark clouds sitting low and thick in the sky. This sight nearly made her faint with anxiety. After a mere ten minutes, Capella couldn't handle the ominous feeling that the ceiling was portraying. Having only eaten a piece of wheat toast with jam, Capella made her way back to her room, summoning a tall goblet of warm tea on her up the stairs.

When she got back to the common room of the Inquisitorial Squad, Capella walked over to her favorite sofa near the fire, and, setting her goblet on the table, collapsed onto it. She was still sitting there when Draco woke up around eight. He too, did his morning routine, including a steaming hot, long shower that clouded up the air feet from the males dorms. Draco, freshly showered, walked into the common room where he saw Capella Luca sitting on the small sofa near the low burning fire. Draco moved towards her, slowly. He knew that there was usually someone up early in the morning, he himself, was rarely ambitious enough to catch them, figuring it was a ravenclaw or something. Draco took a step closer to the sofa when he recognized the deep purple house robe draped over the thin body.

Capella leaned towards the table to pick up her tea when she saw Draco moving towards her.  
"Hey Draco..." She said to him, holding her tea tightly.  
"Uh, hey... rough night?" Draco, by curiosity, got himself stuck in a jam by asking. It was likely that his mates would be sluggishly awake soon and wanting to head down to breakfast. Capella, on the other hand, looked like she desperately needed someone to talk to... _You are a Malfoy_ Draco! _Malfoy's don't talk remember?_ Draco remembered all to well from his childhood that Malfoy's don't talk.  
"Ghastley..." Capella replied, looking down into her cup. "Sometimes the storms keep me up..." She didn't want put her shadowed burden on someone unless they were ready to bear it, and Draco, wasn't.  
"Looks like all the time..." Draco murmured to himself as he walked toward Crabbe, Goyle, and Zambini as they were walking out of their dorm area. With grunts of greeting, the foursome left the commons and went to breakfast, leaving Capella to embrace herself on the sofa, preparing for the emotional toll of the day.

After waiting as long as she could, Capella Luca threw her schoolbooks in her bag, grabbed her wand, drank her tea, and left for her first class.

By Lunchtime, Capella had seen enough stares from her classmates, and looks of concern from her teachers, to last her through her N.E.W.T.S. in seventh year. What she wasn't sure of, was how much worse things could get at lunch.

"Hey Luca" Draco said, as he took the seat to Capella's left. "Something's been off with you the past few days, what's up?" Draco's tone of voice made it seem to Capella, like he was actually concerned.

"Light sleeper. And if you havn't noticed, Hogwarts has experienced some major storms recently." She wasn't going to tell Draco of her fear of storms, atleast, not her in the Great Hall. She wasn't even sure when she would tell him, if she did tell him at all. Being afraid of storms was silly, light and noise, everyday experiences. But it wasn't the storm really, that she was afraid of, but the events behind the dream that the storms encourage.

"Well Luca, you should probably fix that. My beauty sleep isn't the only sleep being affected by your late night roaming." To emphasize his words, Draco seized Ella's spoon and held it up in front of her face. It was not an attractive view. Her blue eyes and turned sullen grey and sunken, and while her hair, though brushed neatly, looked nothing up to her usual standards. The light in the Great Hall made the dark bruise colored circles taking residence under her eyes look even darker than before. "Beauty sleep," put gently, was not what she needed, though sleep seem like a pleasant idea. Capella gave Draco the _Luca_ glare. A glare that only, before now, she knew her grandfather had been able to accomplish in the last fifty years. She put as much piercing evil into it, and meant none of it.

"So sorry your beauty sleep has been affected..._Malfoy." _Capella said, when she met his eyes, she saw concern in his eyes, covered by the Malfoy facade. She yanked the spoon away from Draco and stabbed it in her baked potato. "Not that beauty sleep would help you any..." She said, taking a bite of her potato.

"Tonight, Luca..." Draco said before leaving the Great Hall without so much as a backwards glance. Personally, Capella thought that Draco did this to her on purpose. Giving her an invitiation, but to what she didn't know... to talk maybe? Or did he simply mean that he wanted his sleep tonight? For a guy, Draco Malfoy was complex, intriguing, and a headache to figure out. A real puzzle.

Capella continued to pick at her potato as she wondered about tonight. Not that all the thoughts of anxiety running through her head weren't enough already. On top of the threat of a potential storm and getting through her classes, Ella now had the enigma of Draco Malfoy stuck in her mind. Capella Luca had no idea how she was going to get through Muggle Studies, let alone Ancient Ruins and History of Magic.

The five minute warning bell pulled her from her thoughts. The Great Hall was nearly empty and the food had vanished. _How long,_ Capella thought as she got up and headed towards Muggle Studies_, before the teachers wonder what's wrong with me and send me to Pomfrey, or, worse, a shrink._ Thoughts such as these only added to her stress and anxiety level as she ascended the last of the steps and walked across the landing towards the door to Muggle Studies. Dashing in as the tardy bell rang across the castle.

Author's Note: Her Darkening Shadows takes place in Draco's fifth year at Hogwart, in an alternate universe. Umbridge's takeover of Hogwarts succeeds and the Inquisitorial Squad is treated exceptionally well by her, and consists of more than just slytherins. Roughly 12 or so students make up the squad from various houses (except Gryffindor) and they have their own commons area and dorms apart from the other students. Just to clear that up.


	2. Shadows Forming

Her Darkening Shadows

Chapter Two: Shadows Forming

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Draco, hence why I am writing on a fan fiction site.

Capella lay bed, frustrated, and shaking. Through the window she could see the storm forming, luckily however, she couldn't hear it yet. It's going to be a long night. Capella thought to herself as she saw the clouds move slowly together, ever darkening.

Capella tried to concentrating on her homework but the growing storm was too distracting. Suddenly, there was a crackle of lightning that made Capella jump a good few feet of the bed and draw a small scream from her lungs. With that scream, her anxiety and fear of storms officially started. Within the next few hours, the storm had developed from far away, to being only five miles out. After many torturous sleepless (or little sleep) nights, the distance was close enough to tear her apart. Finally though, Capella fell asleep. Only to dream, of storms.

(Capella's Dream)

--

Capella was a little girl, maybe four or five years old. She was in a corridor lit with only the occasional torch. Whether she was running to or from something, (the older Capella) couldn't tell.

"Capella!" A man's voice called out, soft and gentle.

The little girl slowed down and looked over her shoulder. Behind her, she saw five men, clad in black with hoods shadowing their faces. They were walking towards her, the stride of their long legs advancing on her short ones, however quick she moved her legs.

Between the echoes of the men's unison steps, Little Capella could hear the sounds from the maturing storm outside. She ran faster, as the men behind her continued to call her name as they chased after her. The storm too was advancing as her pace quickened. Every turn revealed another long hall and another crack from the storm. The men were calling her name again, getting closer and closer. She quickened her pace. Around the next corner, was silent relief. The men hadn't rounded the corner yet and Capella could see a door at the end. But then the men were almost close enough to grab her. The door, was close, but it was getting harder for her to run. Her body was shaking, her running was staggered and her breathing was coming in sharp, shallow intakes. Just when she thought she couldn't run any further she could see the grooves in the door. As she neared it, the men stopped behind her. The same voice from the beginning of the dream called out to her. She didn't respond. There was silence again.

Boom!

The storm had returned. With that blast of thunder, Capella tripped on her staggering feet and fell.

Capella woke up, sweaty and tangled in her beddings, her breathing coming in shallow sharp breaths. Slowly though, she calmed down some, at least enough to be able to look out the window. Clear skies, she thought to herself as she looked out her window and saw that the storm had moved on for the night. After a few minutes, Capella untangled herself and made her way into the common room.

Draco sat in his favorite leather chair in the common room. Shadowed by the fireplace, he could feel the heat but not be seen by its light. A perfect observation point. Tonight Draco was waiting to see if Capella would come out and sit in the commons again, like he thought she did nights prior. He sat and waited, reflecting on the behavior he'd seen from her during the last few days.

Around two a.m. Capella finally came out. She was dragging a duvet wrapped around her shoulders with her. Draco watched as the girl walked over to her favorite sofa. It was a two seater near the fire. It was just large enough that she could curl up comfortably with a pile of pillows. He watched as she brought her knees to her chest, and pulled her blanket around herself and gazed into the fire. Like the last time Draco saw Capella sitting like this, she was gazing into the fire, and her body was shaking underneath the blanket. Draco was sure it wasn't from the cold, if he had to guess, he would go back to the conversation he had with Capella that morning…

(Flashback)

Capella? Draco thought as he saw the deep purple house robe draped over the thin body. He took a step closer toward the chair and the floor squeaked. Immediately Capella sat up and looked around.

"Hi, Draco…" Capella said, holding her tea tightly, as if for security.

"Uh hey… rough night?" Draco, by curios instinct, got himself stuck in a jam. It was likely that Zambini and Montague would be sluggishly awake soon and wanting to go to breakfast, Capella looked like she wanted to talk.. You're a Malfoy Draco. You don't talk remember? Draco remembered all to well how Malfoy's don't talk. Every pureblood has their demons…

"Yeah…" Capella replied. "Just the storms… they keep me up sometimes."

"Looks more like all of the time…" Malfoy mumbled before walking away

(End Flashback)

Afraid of storms… her? She seems so fearless, so tough…so… in your face I'm better than you. But that's probably what made her that way. Like me, with my fear of my father, of the Dark Lord… Draco debated moving towards Capella and comforting her. "Wrap your arm around her Draco" A little Draco on his right shoulder said. "Right, because that's what Malfoy's do…" Another Draco (on his left shoulder said) "If I do that," Draco thought, "She might think something of it. Maybe that I like her, which… I sort of do… Or that I know what she's going through… which I guess I do.. and don't.."

Draco's thoughts went on like this for a little over half an hour. In this time, Capella had slid down the sofa and fallen asleep, the duvet slipping to the floor. After Draco's internal debate, he decided that he would indeed, wrap his arms around her in comfort.

Draco got up from his chair and walked over to Capella, only to see that she was spread out across the sofa and there was no room for him and that she had fallen asleep... He watched her as she slept. The slow rise and fall of her chest, the way her hair fell across her face, the way she seemed to be smiling. "So beautiful…" Draco whispered, as he gently brushed a lock of hair away from her mouth. Capella shifted, turning her body towards Draco. He froze, his hand just inches from her face.

"I don't need your help" Capella said in her sleep. She was dreaming of the man who chased her and called her name as a little girl. Draco looked at her carefully, trying to figure out if she was asleep or awake and just keeping her eyes closed.

"But I want to help..." Draco replied. Whether Capella was asleep or not, it felt good for Draco to say it out loud.

"Where are my parents!" Capella said, almost shouting, she knew the men had done something to them, and now they were coming after her. Draco was silent, he didn't know what was going on now, he was completely confused.

"What did you do to them?" Capella whispered this, with much less anger, and more sadness, then her last outburst.

"They're safe, I did nothing..." Draco replied. Hoping that maybe, he could calm her.

"I...I don't believe you... I know what you are!" Capella's tone was sharp, and definitely not directed at Draco.

"What am I then?" Draco said, playing along. It was rather amusing, he admitted to himself, and, maybe, just maybe, it would lead to some information as to why thunderstorms affected her so much.

Capella's arm shot straight out,finger pointed, nearly swiping Draco across the face. "Your- You're a death eater! All of you!" Her voice sounded scratching and shaking, sort of watery. Draco looked down to see her crying.. and started laughing, although he knew he shouldn't be. Capella let out a scream, it was loud, atleast, it was loud right in Draco's ear, but it was cut of mid pitch, and her hand fell limp, back onto the sofa. Draco let out a loud chuckle, then tried to surpress it before he woke her up.

"Malfoy...?" Capella said softly, facing Draco as if she was talking to him. Draco was silent and still. He held his breath and froze, hoping he didn't wake her up. He wasn't ready for that awkward moment.

After a few seconds, when Draco was sure she was still asleep, he moved back a bit, leaning against the table behind him. He watched her, looking vulnerable, as she tucked her hands around her waist and let out a shiver. It was then that Draco realized that he had been watching for to long, no matter how cute she looked, and got up. He picked up her duvet and draped it gently across her body, tucking it in so that it wouldn't fall off again before morning.

To help keep her a little warmer the boy added more wood to the fire in hopes that it would last long enough until the house elves came to tend it. Finally, content that his sleeping beauty would be okay until she woke up, Draco Malfoy made his way across the common room and up the stairs to his own bed, where he too, curled up, in hopes of a few hours of sleep before breakfast and classes.


End file.
